


Dean’s Secret Weakness

by Niaphae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ticklishdean, domcas, sexualcontent, ticklebondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaphae/pseuds/Niaphae
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 21





	Dean’s Secret Weakness

Sizzling greeted my ears as the grease was cooked out of the bacon. The smell made my mouth water. I flipped over every piece before taking another drink of beer. I leaned against the counter, feeling content. Sam agreed that today, we could take off. We could find another case tomorrow, and continue on the daily hassle of almost dying at every turn. But today... today was my birthday. He probably already was in the midst of planning some horrible surprise, which I would love anyways. I smirked as I turned around and started lifting each bacon strip onto a plate before I felt a breath on my neck. Scrunching up, I turned and wielded my spatula as a weapon

'Son of a bitch!' I growled, before seeing Cas in front of me. 'Cas, what the hell, man?!' He smiled like the devil himself, and started speaking in his gravely voice. 

'I'm sorry, Dean. Am I making you uncomfortable? I must admit, I find it a little... concerning I am able to sneak up on the world's greatest hunter with such ease.' I frowned at him, annoyed. But, damn him, he really was the only one with that ability! 

'Yeah, well maybe that makes you the most dangerous monster I've ever come up against. Do I need to hunt you?' Damn him again. He just smiled knowingly and reached around me to grab a piece of bacon from my plate. Using my temporary distraction of watching his hand reaching around me, his other gently squeezed my waist. 

I yelped, and jumped into the air, my face growing red in embarrassment and confusion. 'What'd you do that for?' I growled, concern filling my body as my brain ran through possibilities. 

'Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd like to remind you of a few thing.' 

'That being?' I tried to remain calm, and show him I was angry. Even as my stomach roiled around, doing flips. 

He smirked and simply stated 'Like how I've healed you, many times. My grace has brushed up against your body and soul countless times. And it may have happened upon a few... sensitive areas while doing so.' He raised an eyebrow and walked away while eating the piece of bacon. 

I felt my face getting beat red. I knew what he now knew. But, I wasn't going to be intimidated. He had been getting cocky lately, but that didn't mean he had the right to.... no, this wasn't ok. I stormed after him.

'Castiel! You get your ass back here!' I yelled into the halls of the bunker. I heard his laughter from behind me. Very close behind me. I whirled around and there was no one there. Who did he think he was, taunting me?! 

'Over here, Dean.' I whirled again as his voice sounded from down the halls, behind me again. I started sprinting, needing to find him. He needed to know I wouldn't be intimidated by him. I ran down hall after hall, hearing his laughter from everywhere, surrounding me. I lost track of where I was until....

Until I was standing in the usual imprisonment chamber. We'd kept Crowley here a few times, but it was currently empty. I felt slightly dizzy as I turned in circles, trying to figure out how I had gotten here. Suddenly, a clang rang through the room. I quickly faced the door, only to find it shut. I tried the handle and it didn't budge. I was trapped. 

'Cas, you dick! I know you can here me! Let me out, you son of a bitch!' I yelled into the empty room. No, not empty. There were chains hanging from the ceiling where they hadn't been moments before. I crept over slowly, still feeling a bit hazy. Was Cas somehow in my head? 

My vision swirled and I heard feathers all around me before I was suddenly chained to the ceiling, my shirt now discarded a few feet in front of me. What was going on, damn it?! I tugged on the chains, but I was barely given any slack. I could put my feet flat on the ground but not much more. I pulled again and again, until my wrists were sore and aching. 

I waited for minutes, when the door finally opened and Cas strolled through. He smiled at my predicament, and I got even angrier. 

'Castiel, you insufferable, holier than thou..' 

'Oh Dean, stop acting so tough.' He cut me off. 'You and I both know, you are terrified right now. Not of pain, no. We both know exactly why you're so mad and scared of being all tied up and vulnerable around me. You know, that I know. So why don't you just admit it?' He got right up in front of me, within my breathing space. I started to squirm.

'I don't know what you're talking about, man. I think you've gone a little off the deep end.' I said, my my voice wavered slightly. 

'Oh really? So, it doesn't bother you at all if I do this?' I started to speak, but my words choked off into a grunt and cough as his hand started idling running over my side. My head went blank. So he did know. I wanted to retort something witty, but the I didn't trust my own words or voice. 

'Oh? Suddenly out of things to snap at me? Why is that?' Cas asked quietly. I shook my head as his hand started inching higher. 'Speechless, for once?' His fingers glided up, over my ribs. My breath hitched a bit, but stopped entirely as his fingers dipped into my armpit. A gasp flew out of my mouth before I clamped it shut. But I couldn't stop my body from shaking with quiet laughter as his nails scraped over the hollows of my armpits.

'You see, Dean. You've never been truly vulnerable. You've always had the weight your father put on you, to be perfect while he went off the rails. Your mother was gone before you even knew her. Sam has always been able to make mistake after mistake or run off and do whatever he wanted. But what about you? You've never been able to let yourself go. Never been free and just... laughed. So, why don't I take advantage of this situation you've found yourself in and help you blow off a little steam?' 

My brain was short circuiting, feeling his finger etch small circles in my armpit, even as his words registered. I hadn't, not really. And what I would never admit is that this wasn't wholly... unwelcome. It didn't torture as much as I always thought it would. I remember my mom tickling me, vaguely, and it was always so intense. And this was still very intense, but it wasn't bad. I was cut off from my thoughts when his fingers started digging lightly into my ribs. I struggled to breath as I tried to keep the laughter in. I may enjoy this but he's gonna have to fight to get me to break

'Yeah, man. You seem so confident in this plan. But what if you just aren't good enough to get me t...' I gasped and burst into laughter. He had added his other hand to my ribs and was really laying into me. I shook my head back and forth, unable to stop the laughter suddenly pouring out of my mouth.

'I think I'm doing just fine, thank you.' He said over my laughter. He was smiling, clearly enjoying himself. But, I was too. The laughter felt good, coming from a place of light, when I was so used to feeling darkness. And.... I trusted him. He wouldn't push me past what I could endure. He was my friend, after all. And he was just helping me, in a way that didn't involve much sympathizing, which he knew I hated. This wasn't a chick flick moment, this was... a release. So, I released myself.

He kept me tied up, for hours it seemed but was probably only 30-40 minutes. His hands dug into my ribs, sides, and thighs with real strength. But, once he brushed my hips, I was gone. He pinched them, lightly scratched them. He ran his fingers along the waistline of my pants over and over, and I just let go. Here, I was no one and nothing. Not the guy suppose to save the world, day after day. Not sam's big brother, who needed to worry about him all the time. Not anyone. I felt his hand pass again and something about it felt good. Oops, not tickling. Cas noticed immediately and stopped his hands, even as he kept them on my body. 

'What is it Dean? Am I going to hard?' He asked, concern in his voice. 

I felt my face get even redder, if that was possible. Before me was the man who had given me a freedom that only be understood. I'd been having feelings for a while now, but something inside of me and burst open and was ready to try to ask for what I wanted.

'Ummmm, no. Actually, I ugh... I kinda like it.' I smiled sheepishly at him and he relaxed a bit. 

'So, then why did you react differently just now. You made a noise that was... very unexpected.' He cocked his head to the side, waiting. 

'Well, if you know certain parts of the body are sensitive to.... tickle...' I blushed at the word but continued 'then you'll also know that some parts are sensitive in a different way.' Cas's cheeks got a bit red themselves, and he took his hands if dean's waist. 

'I'm so sorry, Dean. I was just trying to let you loose. I'll let you go, if that's wha...' 

'No!' I cut him off. I cleared my throat and said 'it felt good. Not just the tickling, but.... the other thing.' I looked at him, pleading in my eyes for him to understand. 'I don't want you to stop.' I looked away after whispering the last part. It sounded so pathetic, now that I'd said it out loud. He was an angel, millenniums old. How could he ever want a dumb, ignorant human like me. The fuck up. Have to go and ruin everything good about what just happened. 

I felt his hand under my chin, raising my head to meet his state. His eyes were bright blue in front of me. 'You want me?' He asked it so bluntly, I didn't even think before replying with a breathed 'yes'

He smile and moved his hand to cup my face. I leaned into it. I felt his hand touch my stomach, sending little ticklish sparks through me body. When he went lower, the sparks got even stronger and a soft gasp left my lips. He smiled even bigger as he gently brushed his lips against mine. I leaned into his body, wanting more, when his mouth left mine and started gently trailing my jaw, my neck. Not quite kissing, just brushing his lips against me. His hand firmly grabbed my crotch just as he kissed, properly kissed, a sensitive little spot beneath my ear. I groaned loudly, before blushing wildly. He just smiled, breathing onto my skin, as his hand started rubbing me over my pants. My eyes rolled before shutting and all I could feel was his hand on my crotch, his lips on my ear... before he whispered ' I want you to.' I felt my belt and pants come off without him lifting a finger. I was confused for a second, but Cas murmured ' an angel's grace is more useful than you think' before coming up and kissing me deeply. 

To be continued


End file.
